Pandora Keeper
by Sappire-Gold45
Summary: Eve Mikhail Pandora, better known as Mikhail. has grown up in the Barsburg Church then sent to the Military Academy. She knows the truth behind everthing even about Pandora's box and Verloren's crime in heaven. To seem normal may be harder than it looks.
1. My life

"Morning! Mikhail-Chan!" Mikage yelled at me. I felt my head slam into the wall. It's not that I don't like Mikage; he's just a bit annoying.

"Morning." I said groggily. I was so tired, I had a nightmare and tomorrow is the final exam.

"Ah, so looks like two of the three outsiders are here. But where is that sklave boy?" A voice more annoying than Mikage's said.

"He's already in the classroom Shuuri." Mikage said. I stayed silent it was the best thing I could do the bastard is a member of the Oak family. All are part of the military or politics and as far as I'm concerned Shuuri can just die. Mikage turned on his heels and walked into the classroom. I went to follow but Shuuri grabbed my arm.

"Release me!" I hissed.

"Try to remember sklave my family is the only reason you are here." Shuuri whispered in my ear. I pulled my arm out of his grasp.

"And the church is the one that pays for me. I'm not your plaything Shuuri nor am I your sklave." I said walking into the classroom. I sat down next to Teito.

"You look tired." He said not looking at me.

"Really?" I asked. Tieto nodded. I watched his emerald eyes that never left the board.

'_Jeez, does the guy have to be such a zombie?_" I thought. Out of all the students not counting me Tieto is the best fighter. Sensei soon came into the classroom. He told the entire class that chief executive members from the army were coming.

"By the way Teito Klein, you've never been to any of my practical skill lessons. That makes me sad."

"I was excused from all general practical lessons." Teito said. I felt sorry for Sensei; Teito never gave him a break.

"Only Miroku's dog gets special treatment. Must be awful if an enemy injures him." Shuuri whispered. Moments later Sensei had a couple porn magazines sticking to him. I face palmed myself

"Sensei, Shuuri brought porn with him." Mikage said.

"So I see."

"Nooooo! It's not mine!" Shuuri yelled. I knew who's they were though. I turned around and glared at Mikage.

"Jeez Mikage did you really have to that. I mean a better plan would've been to plant 'Those' in his bed." I said after class. As usual he wasn't listening.

"Wooah, so cool!" Mikage said. The school had a glass dome and you could see Fort Hohburg from it.

"After we pass the graduation exam, we'll all be accepted into there." Mikage added. I sighed those two were I might not be able to. After all the church was only paying for this education and that was it. I would lose my place at the church if I got accepted there. The church and the army hate each other with a passion. So if I'm stuck in the middle of this.

"Mikhail. Chairman Miroku wants to see you." Sensei said behind me. I turned around and followed him. I started worrying the only time someone other than Teito goes there is to be expelled. I just hope that wasn't my case. I knocked on the chairman's door.

"Come in." Miroku's voice said I opened the door and walked in.

"Sensei said you wanted to see me sir." I said standing at attention.

"Yes, will you take this letter to Hohburg and deliver it to the person." Miroku said. I nodded and walked over to his desk. He handed me the letter, the person who I was suppose to deliver it to was named Ayanami. No last name only; Chief of staff Ayanami, Fort Hohburg. I left the room and left for Fort Hohburg. An hour later I arrived I took the long way. I hated going through the sklave markets.

"Um… excuse me, can you tell me were to find Chief of Staff Ayanami?" I asked a woman sitting behind a desk. She looked at me like I was some foreigner who asking if there was a cow near by. When the foreigner is really trying to ask if there was a bar near by. Trust me that has happened to me more than once.

"On the twentieth floor." The woman said. I sighed regretting my question now. From how she acted this Ayanami person was either feared or hated. Maybe it was both, either way I didn't want to know. For two hours I'm running around trying to find his office. All on the twentieth floor because no one will tell me where it is. I took a break from running around. I leaned against the wall my hopes were disheartened by the last person I met. Who as soon as I asked him the same question ran in a dead run in the opposite direction.

"Good God! Why doesn't anyone answer me only telling me the direction to go in!" I shouted into the air. Castor nii-san would have my head right now for just saying God's name in vain. I sighed at that thought, I missed the church even my shady looking brother. I stood up straight and started walking this time. I turned a corner only to run into someone. That someone felt like a damn wall and the glasses I wear were knocked askew. Yes I wear glasses only because I have near eyesight.

"Sorry!" I said taking a step back and fixing my glasses. Then looked at the person I just ran into. He had white hair and deep amethyst colored eyes. Plus he was glaring at me, I mean I did say sorry. It's not like I bumped into him and just walked around him and kept on going. So to see if he was angry I just had to ask.

"Do you know where to find Chief of staff Ayanami." I braced myself to be yelled at or worse.

"I'm him." The man said. I looked at him in shock, I mean he looked to young to be a Chief of staff. Most people at that rank were like old men ready for retirement. Though I could be wrong.

"Um, I have a letter for you sir, from Chairman Miroku at-"

"Let me have it then." Ayanami said cutting me off. I held out the letter and he took it from me. I turned to leave and ran into someone else. I groaned, today was not my day.

"You okay there?" a voice asked. Again I took a step back and looked the man in front of me. He had black hair and wore glasses that looked a bit like sunglasses. Oh and to add to that he was eating a sucker. I nodded and my glasses fell off. Mostly due to running into Ayanami and this guy. I closed my eyes and sighed. Now Castor nii-san was going to kill me for sure. When my glasses hit the ground both lenses broke.

"Ouch, I don't think that is fixable." The black haired man said.

"No and my eye doctor lives in the seventh district." I sighed again. I picked them up.

"I didn't know they allowed girls at the academy." A blond haired boy said. His head poking out from behind the black haired guy.

"Yeah I get that a lot."

"Haruse why are her eyes the same color as Ayanami-sama's?" a pink haired kid asked the tall black haired man behind him. Then everyone stared at me.

"They're not, they 're brown." Ayanami said. I nodded, though without my glasses in was hard to tell them that. The black haired guy I had run into spun me around to face Ayanami. I was frozen in place and wanted to run. Labrador nii-san has purple eyes, is it that strange. In the end the guy I had run into dragged me back to their office. I found out his name was Huugya.

"Want anything to drink?" Huugya-san asked me. I nodded, I don't want to admit this but there was something about these people that sent my senses into shock.

"Why do you where glasses? What's your name?" The pink haired kid said. Turns out he/she older than he/she looks and is named Kuroyuri.

"My name…it's Mikhail." I answered Kuroyuri's second question. Ayanami who was working paused for a second.

"That can't be your real name!" the blond one said. His name is Konatsu.

"True it's not but I was taught that if someone knows your real name then they can control you. Mikhail is my middle name while my last and first name are my secret to keep. Not even my friends know my first or last name." I explained.

"She better get back to the academy. Huugya why don't you take her back." Ayanami said. I was actually grateful to leave. In the morning I saw Teito and Mikage were as tired as I was. Kuroyuri wasn't about to let me leave. It took an hour to leave and an hour to get back. Altogether about two hours.


	2. Damn Final Exam!

As you can tell Mikhail has a very bad mouth when she want to.

Mikhail: So, at least I don't complain about it.

That is true. Disclaimer! I decided that I needed one. Hyuuga-san!

Hyuuga: Sapphire-Gold45 doesn't own any part of 07-Ghost. Thank You!

Mikhail: Wait that's it.

Yep! Now on to the part where- *Muffled*

Hyuuga: On to the story!

* * *

"Good luck!" Mikage told me. I sighed, why does he have to be such an idiot. I followed my group to a different part of the final exams. Chairman Miroku told me I couldn't be in the same team as Teito and Mikage. I was really sad about it because they help me out a lot. Especially now, because my extra pair of glasses were just a bit bigger than the other ones.

"Mikhail! Hurry up will you!" Someone from my group yelled at me. I ran after them and into the dome where the final was held. The same woman who wakes us up every morning walked in. She explained how the final exam worked.

"Please try not to die!" She said in a happy voice that worried me. A gate beside her opened reveling a criminal.

'_Shit!_' I thought. This is going to be one hurt filled day after this.

"Well, shall we get this over with kiddies." The criminal said lamely. I walked to the back of the group. I had my strategy, I didn't know about anybody else. I sat against the wall and heard several spectators angrily say something. I just smiled and watched as the boys in my group go down one by one. I recognized the criminals fighting style. It was Raggs, which meant he was most likely an ex-soldier of Raggs kingdom. I then sighed, just as the last guy slammed against the next to me. I pushed my glasses up farther on my nose.

"How about you little girl?" The ex-soldier asked. I stood up slowly.

"May I ask you a question first?" I asked. He curtly nodded.

"Are you a soldier of Raggs Kingdom?" I asked him.

"You recognize my fighting style. Maybe you aren't like the others that I've faced so far. So, how do you fight?" The ex-soldier asked me. I shrugged not really caring.

"You must be the I-don't-give-a-damn type then." He told me.

"Personally, I'm a pacifist. I was just forced to come here by the Barsburg military dogs." I said.

"Church girl then. I'll be careful not to kill you." He told me again. I felt a vein pop in my head. I hated it when guys go easy on me. I knew he could see my teeth grinding.

"Don't underestimate me!" I growled.

"Then lets turn this into a Raggs soldier test." The ex-soldier said. He attacked first, I dodged it easily. The thing I didn't expect was the cuffs that kept his Zaiphon in check to suddenly release. So I had to use my own Zaiphon to block it.

"Well, at least you might present a challenge. So may I know your name?" He asked me.

"You say yours first." I answered. Backing away from him. The ex-soldier's fist swung at me. I kind of bent my back backwards. Just like Mikage did every morning every time he annoyed Teito. I also managed a back flip. A kid who was already down got back up and took another hit that knocked him into me. I caught him to my dismay. It must be because I grew up in the church. I saw the ex-soldier coming and dragged the kid in the direction I was going.

I quickly set him on the ground and grabbed the man's wrist barely dodging his punch. I rammed my knee into his chest. Then slammed my elbow into the back of his neck. My fighting style was a mixture of Raggs, Barsburg and the church's fighting style. Yes it does have a fighting style. The ex-soldier was taller than me and I knew it too. His foot came close to hitting me, it missed me by a couple centimeters but took my glasses with it. I even manage a dodge of his fist again.

The hands control Zaiphon, it says what a person is truly feeling. There are three types. Healing, fighting and manipulation. Healing can heal wounds of course. Fighting is for of course fighting. While manipulation is rare and it controls everything in nature. At the church I was taught that everything is special in it's own way. You can be reborn by having your three wishes granted by God. I have a knack for finding out someone's third wish. After the other two are granted.

"What a weird child you are. Being able to do that. Slamming one's elbow into someone's neck that's a Raggs fight style. The knee in my chest was unexpected. I can tell you broke some bones. That isn't what a Raggs soldier or Barsburg soldier does. So who does?" the ex-soldier asked me. My foot came into contact with his head. Which I knew he wasn't expecting.

"Guards at the church." I answered. He got up off the floor where he I sent him sprawling. I then noticed Teito, Mikage, Shuuri, and the people I met last night.

Again I dodged the fist of the ex-soldier. I slammed my foot into his neck cutting off the ex-soldier's airway. Then slammed my palm into his jaw knowing full well I most likely fractured it. He fell to the ground like a sack of potatoes. I stayed in that position.

"Mikhail, the exam ends when he is dead." Sensei told me.

"I think it ends when the man is out cold." I argued. I knew Miroku was watching me and I knew I was going to get scolded later today after this.

"And why is that?" Sensei asked.

"I broke his ribs, fractured his jaw, and he most likely has nerve damage from when I slammed my elbow into his neck. There's a 90% he will die in the next half hour." I accurately said. I knew all this. I learned all this from Healers at the church. Why do I need to be questioned. I felt sick a couple seconds after saying that.

'_My last wish is to meet a young member of my country still using our fighting style._' I heard the ex-soldier's wish ring in my head. Causing a headache, and when headaches appear I know that their last wish is granted. The soul slowly starts to disappear. Guess Frau will be happy when I get home because I did grant someone's last wish. Which is rare for me to do. So, I just proved him wrong.

'_Or maybe not._' I thought. I turned around to see the man trying to get up. There was something different this time. It was like he actually wanted me to kill him. So no one else could finish him. But I knew his last wish from God was. So why would he get up? The man knew what I had said was true and that would die. So why.

"Mikhail! Finish him!" I heard chairman Miroku say to me.

'_Go die you old war crazed bastard!_' I thought. I looked at the ground in dismay then looked up. The ex-soldier of the Raggs Kingdom looked at me with eyes telling me to finish him. I was just about to but a Zaiphon that was a Warsfeil's and I know it. Cut off the man's head. I turned around in anger, shock and frustration, those emotions should never mix!! I saw Ayanami standing there glaring at me. I knew I was shaking with anger, that bastard knew I was going to kill that ex-soldier. I walked straight past him.

"Wow, you did amazing Mikhail-chan!" Mikage said hugging me. I took a swing at him and missed. I stalked off to the mess hall and got something to eat. I sat down at a table away from everyone else. At that moment I didn't want any human contact at all.

"Mikhail, why are you sitting all by your lonesome?" Shuuri's voice asked behind me. I took a deep breath and tried to ignore him. A cross, blackened due to fire came into my view. Shuuri had crossed the line right then and there.

"Where the hell did you get that!" I shouted standing up and facing him. Not even thinking about the people who were now staring at me.

"This? I found it lying in the hallway." Shuuri said sneering at me.

"You lying bas-" I didn't finish my sentence I was so angry with Shuuri.

"Maybe so, but since _my _family was the one who brought you here and paid for you for three months. I guess I could call you a sklave, right?" Shuuri said grabbing my chin. I slapped his hand away from me.

"I'm no sklave." I hissed at him. I was shaking with pure anger and hatred. If you've ever been that mad. Then you know how I felt at that moment.

"Really?" Shuuri said in pretend shock. I then realized what he was actually talking about. My past, how he knew that made me even more pissed off.

"Give it back Shuuri." I said.

"This?" Shuuri asked dangling the cross in front of my face even more.

"Yes." I answered. Shuuri then also noticed a book I had been reading for some time now sitting by my tray.

"Why? Is it as valuable as this book?" Shuuri said reaching for the book with his hand not holding the cross. I grabbed his wrist.

* * *

Wow! I made Mikhail really pissed off. Didn't really mean for her to have a temper. Then again, it'll come in handy later on.

Kuroyuri: Really?

Yes!

Konatsu: Are you sure that it's a good idea?

Yep!

*sweatdrop*

Kuroyuri & Konatsu: _All members of the Black Hawks are going to die aren't we?_

What are you two thinking?

Kuroyuri & Konatsu: NOTHING!!!


	3. End of the day Beginning of a new one

You are so pissed off it's not funny!

Mikhail:I hope Shuuri dies after this.

Yeah, Yeah keep hoping. Disclaimer Hyuuga-san (look what I can spell now!!)

Hyuuga:Sapphire_Gold does not own 07-Ghost.

* * *

"You don't touch this book. Plus you give me back my mother's cross." I said angrily. Tightening my grip on Shuuri's wrist.

"Of course." Shuuri said dropping my mother's cross onto the floor. Before I bent down to get it I released Shuuri's wrist and only slapped him. He was so lucky this time I didn't connect my fist with his face. If I had, Shuuri would be in a coma for sure. I picked up the cross and put it in my pocket.

"Shuuri, let me warn you now. If you ever touch my stuff again. I will have you filed for sexual harassment." I told him.

"You damn sklave! Child of the Warsfeils!" Shuuri yelled at me. I closed my eyes, how many times have I been called that. Child of Warsfeils, even in Raggs I was called that. I opened my eyes and saw Shuuri now standing in front of me. There was a triumphant look in his eyes. All I did was start to laugh.

"It may be true I'm a sklave but there is no way in heaven, earth or hell. That I'm a daughter of Warsfeils. Because then my brothers would have killed me a long time ago. That part is only true because of one of my ancestors you moron." I told Shuuri.

"Yes I suppose. If I'm not mistaken didn't your father abandon you and rest of Raggs kingdom. I heard he went to the Pope in order to receive forgiveness. The had his removed because he showed signs of being a Warsfeil." Shuuri whispered in my ear. I stopped laughing. This time my fist connected to his face. Shuuri didn't fall though, I had grabbed the collar of his uniform.

"Shut the hell up! You know nothing Shuuri! Don't you say things about my family or Raggs. It's bad enough I was turned into a damn sklave, I don't need you to make my life more miserable!" I shouted. I knew tears were about to stream down my face. I released Shuuri grabbed my book and left the mess hall. I sat on the roof crying my heart out.

"_Poor thing, if you want. I could grant you a wish Mikhail._" The voice of the same Kor who keeps trying to grant me a wish said. Its voice rang out in my head.

"Get lost!" I said angrily swiping at it with my hand.

"_Did that Shuuri Oak finally get to you. Just like a Kor gets to a human?_" the Kor asked. I nodded. If Frau, Castor or Labrador found out I was consorting with a Kor. I knew my head would be on a silver platter. I heard the door to the roof start to open. The Kor had disappeared by then. The person who opened it was Ayanami.

"So, this is where children your age come when they are sad?" he asked me. I didn't answer him or look at him.

"Does the chairman need something? Or are you here to make me leave?" I asked staring straight forward.

"No. One of my subordinates saw you come up here and told Miroku. He then told me to see what was wrong." Ayanami said about to sit down next to me. I went to grab my book but Ayanami grabbed it first.

"Che, I don't talk to anyone. Not even my three nii-san." I told Ayanami. I was so glad it was dark out. Cause then he wouldn't see the tears in my eyes. Why I cared at all, scared the hell out of me.

"I see. Hyuuga would usually tell me that it's good to talk to people."

"Hehe, not for me. My past is a bit backwards than most."

"I met a couple of my other subordinates on the way up here. They told me you had gotten into a type of fight with Shuuri Oak."

"So, he deserved that punch. He crossed the line way too much this time by talking about things he didn't understand or know about."

"Like?" Ayanami asked me. I stood up immediately.

"It doesn't matter. It was my problem no one else's. I don't need an upper officer talking to me about what happened. I was there physically and mentally. Shuuri crossed the line that's all anyone needs to know." I answered angrily. I opened the door and was about to leave.

"Don't you want your book back?" Ayanami asked holding it out.

"No, keep it. I've already read it twenty times. It's how I got my first name." I told him. I went to my room and fell asleep within the first two minutes of laying on my bed. I woke up a couple hours early just so I could take a shower. I was actually glad the shower for the other female person living here were close to where I lived. I used a guest room because there aren't any quarters for girls here. I came out of the showers dressed in my school uniform.

"_Mikhail-chan! Your up early!_" The same Kor said floating in front of me.

"Yeah, I'm going to go to the training grounds for a little bit." I told it. I slapped my forehead hard enough to knock myself out.

'_Good lord, I'm talking to the damn Kor again!_' I thought. The Kor followed me all the way and just floated there watching me train.

"_Ever thought about using a weapon?_" The Kor asked me. I didn't answer this time. Though it repeated its question for about twenty times.

"NO! Jeez, I don't plan on ever using a military weapon again. Now shut up!!" I yelled at the Kor. I could tell I hurt it in some way. For some reason I've always knew the feelings of things even the things of evil.

"_Again? What's that suppose to mean to me. A creature only made for taking human souls. Once we grant wishes in this form. There is no again._" The Kor said. I forced a smile onto my face.

"Again, is where you do something that you've done before. Maybe you can do something again. Maybe when you are destroyed, you get a chance to live Kor." The words I had just said then. Flowed so smoothly out of my mouth. For once I actually just talked to… a thing. I've talked to Razette, a Noel mermaid of the church. I went back to my training and sensed the Kor leave. I sighed with relief and I knew it was visible on my face.

"Someone's dedicated to training." Hyuuga-san's voice said behind me. I turned around to face him.

"Is there a problem with it?" I defended.

"No, just a scary thought." Hyuuga-san said.

"That means what?" I asked.

"Nothing at all." Hyuuga-san answered smiling. I heard air horns going off in the school. Meaning I needed to hurry up and get inside. So chairman Miroku doesn't find a way to end my life.

"Time to wake up and the assembly. I wonder what Shuuri looks like?" I asked myself. I knew I was smiling and that Hyuuga-san was right behind me.

"Well, maybe I shall see you later today." He said walking off in the direction of Miroku's office.

* * *

Please Give a review!!

Hyuuga: She's starting to think no one likes the story

Shut up! Or I'll tell Konatsu that...WHAT WOULD I TELL HIM?!

Haruse: You haven't even mentioned me.

I will. I was trying to make this interesting. Without a complaint.

Mikhail: Either way review so this block-head will stop complaining also.


	4. Begleiter to someone shorter than me

Sorry this is late! I'm so sorry! My mom grounded me from my computer.

Frau: Maybe next time you shouldn't lie.

*Castor's foot hits his head*

Castor: Don't tease her.

Disclaimer

Labrador: Sapphire doesn't own 07-Ghost, thank you.

* * *

"-hail! Mikhail! Wake up!" Mikage's voice yelled at me. I fell out of the tree I was in and landed on the ground flat on my back.

"What?" I asked staring up at the blond.

"Tieto is- is…" Mikage couldn't get the words out of his mouth.

"Is what?" I asked.

"He attacked some superior officer and is in the brig." Mikage told me after a few minutes. I stood up and started to walk away from Mikage.

"Mikhail, wait up! Where are you going?" he asked me.

"To talk to someone." I answered. I ran to Miroku's office and saw Hyuuga-san outside the door. Along with Kuroyuri and the man called Haruse. I found out last time Haruse was Kuroyuri's subordinate. How they met is way beyond me.

"Ah, Mik-chan we were just talking about you!" Hyuuga-san said happily.

"Why?" I asked. I put my guard up expecting the worst.

"Kuroyuri-sama wants you to be his begleiter." Haruse-san told me. I nearly passed out from shock. The door to Miroku's office opened reveling Ayanami. I took a gulp of air into my lungs.

"Well, how about it?" Hyuuga-san said stepping in front of me.

"What do I have to do?" I asked. Somehow I sensed there was a catch to this whole thing.

"Nothing, except file my paperwork. Run errands, etc." Kuroyuri told me. I nodded at each one.

"Sure why not. I'm better at office work anyway." I told the people standing before me. Ayanami walked right past us and Hyuuga followed him. I sighed. someone put their hand on my shoulder. I turned around and saw Konatsu smiling at me.

"Well, then that means you're like me now. Only in different way." He told me. I nodded and started walking in the direction Ayanami and Hyuuga-san had gone. When I turned the corner I started running and managed to catch up to them.

"Ayanami-sama wait!" I yelled at him. He turned glaring at me. I stopped and felt pure hatred and anger coming from him.

"Aya-tan, there's no reason to glare at her." Hyuuga-san told him. Ayanami turned and left. For some reason my heart sank to the pit of my stomach. I felt like a part of me wanted to impress that man.

"Don't feel so sad Mik-chan." Hyuuga-san told me.

"What did I do to make him hate me? Oh, by the way I have a question Hyuuga-san. A person I know, his name is Teito Klein, and I heard he attacked a superior officer. Is it true?" I asked him.

"He attacked Aya-tan and I don't know why yet." Hyuuga-san said. He tuned on his heels and followed after Ayanami. I sighed and went to the mess hall. There sitting at one of the tables was Mikage. He was picking at his food.

"Hi Mikage!" I said trying to perk him up. He only nodded his head in acknowledgment. I sat down next to him and noticed how down he looked.

"Well, well, well looks like the leader is imprisoned and his followers don't know what to do." Shuuri's voice said. You'd think after awhile that idiot would learn to keep his mouth shut. Mikage and I didn't respond.

"Oi Shuuri, did you hear the only female student is a begleiter to a Black Hawk." One of Shuuri's goons told him. How the hell he knew that was going to get both boys killed.

"Oh, well then have fun sklave. I hope they really work you." Shuuri added to his comment. I sighed and looked at Mikage. His fork had stopped moving.

"Mikage whatever you're thinking. Please don't." I begged him.

"You're a begleiter to the Black Hawks. Do you even know what they are?" he asked. I nodded. They were warsfeils, people who use Kors and Wars to do their bidding.

"What are you thinking of doing?" I asked Mikage. He had the look that made me think he was going to do something.

"Nothing." He answered.

"Mikage, if Teito decides to try and escape let him. He wouldn't want you getting involved." I told the blonde. I went to my room to see if I could sleep. I managed to but soon awoke. I was breathing hard, I felt like I was choking on my own breath. I was sitting on the edge of my bed. My head in my hands, I looked at my hands and felt overwhelming anger come over me.

"What the hell!" I said to myself. Pain racked my head, I could feel it ready split open.

"_You killed her!"_ Screeched in my ear. I didn't sleep at all. When the rays of light came through my window. I took a shower and got dressed. I opened my door to find Konatsu and Hyuuga-san at my door.

"Morning Mik-chan!" Hyuuga-san told me. I nodded and noticed a box in Konatsu's arms.

"What's that for?" I asked sluggishly. My head was fuzzy and it couldn't process what the box was for.

"For you to put your stuff in. You're moving out of the academy remember." Konatsu told me. He held out the box and I took it. Hyuuga-san decides to stroll right on into my room. I didn't care. I still tired.

"Hyuuga-sama! You can't just walk right in!" Konatsu yelled at him. I shrugged at the blonde. I didn't care at the moment, maybe after I get woke up enough I might care then.

"You don't have a lot of stuff do you?" Hyuuga-san asked me.

"Yeah, I didn't have a lot to begin with." I answered. I walked over to the dresser and put the jewelry box in the box. The kids at the church made it for me as a going away gift.

"Awe, how cute!" Hyuuga-san said. I kinda stared at him.

"What are you two doing here?" Ayanami's voice said angrily behind us.

"Yes Ayanami-sama!" Konatsu said grabbing Hyuuga-san and leaving. My headache I had last night started coming back. I ignored it and continued to put things in the box Konatsu gave me.

"How did you sleep last night?" Ayanami asked me. I turned around and faced him.

"Not very good. Why do you want to know?" I asked. We stood there for a while glaring at each other.

"Just wondering." Ayanami answered. He turned and left my room. I put the box down and sat on my bed.

"What the hell?" I whispered. Ever since I was little I've been having headaches. After Raggs fell they stopped for a little bit. As soon as I got here they started again. Was it Teito…no…he looks like Tiashe. He also resembles the woman in my dreams. The next day I'm sitting at a desk that Kuroyuri had near his or her desk. I still don't know if he or she is a he or she. Plus I was introduced to a man named Katsuragi. Ayanami doesn't seem to trust him anymore than he trusts me.

"Here newbie." Katsuragi said handing me a file. Kuroyuri was gone at the moment so why he gave me the file beat me. As he walked away I thought I saw him smirking. I opened the file. It was Mikage's file that I saw.

"Katsuragi-san!" I shouted standing up. He was already gone by then. I ran down the hall to the brig. I saw Kuroyuri and Haruse. Katsuragi-san was already there. I glared at him as I came near.

"Mik-chan what are you doing here?" Hyuuga-san said popping his head out of the door. Ayanami opened the door all the way. He glared at me and I glared back.

"What did Mikage do to get him put in Fort Hohburg?" I asked angrily.

"How did you find that out?" Haruse asked in shock. I held up the file in my hand. I think for the first time even the other Black Hawks felt Ayanami's pure anger. I on the other hand stood my ground.

* * *

Poor Mikhail. She has to work for a person who's shorter than she is.

Frau:I thought she already did that because of the brat that landed on me.

Well, Teito didn't land on you he fell into you. Then he kicked your ass he woke up.

*Labrador & Castor laugh*

Frau: He should be grateful that I didn't leave him to die.

You wouldn't do that because then that'd make you even more of a shady looking guy.


	5. ByeBye Hohburg

Okay! Almost done I think. Disclaimer!

Labrador:Sapphire_Gold does not own 07-Ghost. Please enjoy!

* * *

"Aya-tan, maybe you should calm down a bit." Hyuuga-san suggested. That didn't end to well for him.

"If you wish to see your friend. Then go right ahead Mikhail." Ayanami told me. He opened the door and I walked in. Sitting on a chair tied up was a soaked Mikage.

"You okay?" I asked. He looked up at me and nodded. We both knew that the Black Hawks were listening.

"What did you do?" I asked worry in my voice.

"Nothing! I couldn't sleep and Teito took me as a hostage." Mikage answered. In other words he helped him escape. I nodded pretending to believe him and I walked out of the room.

"Mikhail, did you also know Teito Klein?" Kuroyuri asked me. I nodded and left the brig area. When I got back to the Black Hawks office I sat down at my desk. I let my head drop and I fell right to sleep.

* * *

"_Eve-Chan! Eve-Chan!" an emerald eyed boy yelled running towards me. The boy caught me in a hug._

"_Tiashe-sama! Let go of me!" I shouted. We were the same height so it was hard to pull him off. A blonde man walked up to us. It was Tiashe-sama's uncle. I managed to pull the boy off and bow to the man in front of us. He just smiled and messed my hair up. The prince grabbed my hand and pulled me to the gardens_

_I watched as the Bishop started to talk to my father. Who was looking more tired by the minute. I too was also asleep, eventually I fell asleep under a tree. While playing hide 'n' seek with the prince. I woke up to someone yelling at me._

"_What?" I shouted sitting up._

"_Found you! Eve-Chan!" Tiashe yelled. I ignored him when I saw father walk by. He was talking to the king. I looked away and stood up. I didn't even know why father brought me to Raggs. I would have been happy staying at home with mother._

"_What's the matter?" Tiashe asked me._

"_Nothing, I just kind of wanted to stay home in the Barsburg Empire this time with my mother." I told the emerald-eyed boy. He tried to hug me again but this time I put my hand on his head and I held him back at arm length._

"_Awe, aren't you two the cutest when you're together!" Fea Kreuz said to us. I glared at the bishop for some time before father came to get me._

"_Haru can I talk to you." Fea Kreuz told my father. I stood there wondering what was going to happen. I played a trick on Taishe-sama. It may have been mean but I wanted to find out what the two grown ups were talking about._

"_Are you sure she's not affected by any-"_

* * *

I was shook awake roughly by was saying something over and over again. When the blur in my eyes lessened I saw it was Konatsu. I sighed in relief, I was afraid that it was Ayanami.

"Mikhail-chan, are you okay?" Konatsu asked me.

"Yes. Why?" I answered.

"You just seemed to be having trouble sleeping. Maybe you should go home." Konatsu told me. I sat up immediately when Ayanami walked in. My eyes were wide in shock.

"What's the matter?" Kuroyuri asked me. I shook my head trying to make sense of what I saw.

"Nothing, I'm just tired. That's all." I answered standing up.

"Well, then go home. I'll have Haruse help me with the leftover paperwork." Kuroyuri told me. I nodded and left their office. Though I didn't go directly home, I made a short stop by cemetery. I walked to a part that was kept for warsfeils only. I put a rose I had bought on the grave.

"Been a while hasn't it Mother?" I told the tombstone. It was black, the church had the tombstone made like that. The church said it is only fitting for warsfeils. I didn't agree and my mother was never a warsfeil. Not in life or death would she ever be a warsfeil. I left without an answer. No matter how much I wanted one from anything. It was never going to happen.

It had started raining while I was standing at Mother's grave. By the time I got back to the new home I had near Fort Hohburg I was soaked. I took a shower and got pajamas clothes on. I looked at the mark on my chest. I've always had it. Labrador even tried to get rid of the mark once. The mark meant you had made a deal with a Kor and it had granted your wish. It is also called Verloren's Curse.

"I wonder what happened to cause this to stay?" I asked myself. I eventually went to bed and managed to fall asleep.

* * *

"_When you die, shall I have many of these bloom?"_

"_Don't say such ominous things…but they're pretty. Just like snow."_

* * *

The voice faded out of my mind. When I awoke, for once there were no headaches. Though my heart hurt and I couldn't understand why. I got the uniform of the Black Hawks on. Grabbed some toast and left for Fort Hohburg. I walked into the office feeling as happy as can be.

"Wow, you seem happy to be alive today." Hyuuga-san told me. I nodded and leafed through the paperwork that was on my desk.

"Mikhail-chan has you already eaten breakfast?" Kuroyuri asked me. I nodded again and continued to work.

"Well, I haven't. So, I'm going to go get some." Hyuuga-san said. With that he left, along with everyone else. Except Ayanami who was still working. I picked up another paper and saw that it needed his signature. I stood up and walked over to his desk.

"Ayanami-sama, this needs your signature." I told Ayanami. I held the paper out for him to grab. Ayanami took and I walked back to my desk. I sat down and noticed more papers. All were exactly like the one I just gave Ayanami. Kuroyuri made copies of that one paper.

'_Why? Would Kuroyuri do that?' _I thought to myself. I put the rest on the floor and laid my head down on my desk. In my mind flower petals from that field in my dreams danced around in my head.

"Just like snow." I whispered and was about to fall asleep. When Katsuragi walked into the office. He glared at me then walked over to Ayanami's desk. I perked up a bit when Ayanami stood up. He then exited and I knew exactly where he was going.

"Follow newbie." Katsuragi told me. I ran past him and followed Ayanami. We walked down to the brig where everyone else was standing. Ayanami walked into the interrogation room where Mikage was being held.

"Kuroyuri-sama, what's going on?" I asked.

"Your friend is being released." Konatsu answered. My heart felt just a bit lighter now. Almost an hour later Mikage walked out followed by Ayanami and Hyuuga-san. He walked right past me and stopped a few paces ahead of me.

"Mik-chan!" Hyuuga said calling my name.

"Yes?" I asked.

"Would you mind being his escort. Where ever he goes you follow." Hyuuga-san told me. I froze for a couple seconds, they want me to escort my friend anywhere. First thing he's going to do is find Teito. I nodded and walked towards Mikage.

"Let's go." I told him patting his shoulder. He followed without a word and that's when I started to wonder.

* * *

Teito:Hurry and get Mikhail away from the Black Hawks! They're a bad influence! Just like Frau!

Castor:He is right. Mikhail might pick up on bad habits around them.

What bad habits could she pick up that she already hasn't learned from Frau!

Castor & Teito: Good point.

Frau: I DON'T HAVE BAD HABITS!!

Me, Castor & Teito: Yes you do.

You smoke

Teito: You read porn.

Castor:You're an idiot.

So overall you lose the 'I don't have bad habits!' contest Frau.


	6. Extra: Kor pov

This is a different point of view. Pure imagination went into it. Disclaimer.

Labrador:Sapphire_Gold does not own 07-Ghost. Please enjoy!

* * *

"You sure it was a good idea to let him go? Also, was it a good idea to let Mik-chan go with that boy? I know how fond you were of her." A man with sunglasses asked the white haired man.

"Yes it was okay." the white haired man answered. Everyone kept their mouth shut including the pink haired one. By now I know these people are warsfeils. They are more dangerous than that girl. Even if she can use both type of Zaiphon.

"_The white haired man scares me though. I'm an outcast among Kors. That man is my master! But I can't betray her! Not after everything I've seen her do! Not after being around her! Eve-sama made me gain feelings!_" I told myself. My wings flapped a couple times keeping me afloat. Then I noticed the blonde one was missing. I frantically searched the room for him.

"Hello Kor." A voice said behind me. My wings flapped frantically trying to get away but I was caught in an instant. I was put in what those weak-minded humans called a birdcage. I was set in front of the white haired man. I cowered away from him in fear. A Kor like me holds no power.

'_If only I was human!_' I thought. Which is still strange to me because before I met that girl I had no feelings and no thoughts of my own.

"Konatsu-kun what is this?" the black haired man asked the blonde one. I wanted to fly away, the only reason I only talked to that girl at first was to feed on her soul.

"A Kor. Though it seems a bit different than normal ones." The blonde one answered. I could hear my wings rattling against the cage. I knew what it was it was fear.

"_Please don't end my life! I beg of you! Unless you want me to talk about that girl then…DIE!!! I SHALL NOT BETRAY MY LOVELY EVE-SAMA!!!_" I screamed the final sentence. Only then did I realize I gave away Eve-sama's one important secret. Her first name, oh how those three Seven Ghost were doing to kill me. Especially Zehel, I know how he'll kill me too. It'll be painful I know it!! The white haired man soon became interested in me.

"Tell me that name again." The white haired man told me. The smile on his face was evil, pure evil. Only then did I see his true form. Verloren the master of Kors and Wars. Fear overwhelmed me as he opened the caged and reached inside to take me out. Now I wish I was a War instead of a Kor.

* * *

This is very short but this is all I could come up with for this Kor. I mean it is attached to Mikhail so it only figures it'd be worried about her. *sigh* I need a life. Plus one of my friends should stop ditching me on the weekends. It's so very depressing.


	7. Hello Barsburg Church

**There happy Teito! Mikhail is away from them! Disclaimer!**

**Labrador: Sapphire_Gold does not own 07-ghost  
**

* * *

"Your weirdly silent." I told Mikage. The church in the first district had a hawkzile that three clergymen had left for me. I guess they knew I was coming home soon.

"I'm just thinking, about what you're going to do to Tieto when we find him." Mikage said. I rolled my eyes and for once I actually thought about beating Teito within an inch of his life.

"Nothing. Though there is one person who will most likely die when I'm there." I said, more to myself because Mikage fell asleep. I smiled and continued toward the seventh district. Also known as God's territory, most of the seventh district up holds the rule of sanctuary. I guess both of us will have to be careful due to the fact most people in the seventh district hate people from the military.

"Mikage wake up. Wake up. Wake up!" I yelled the last word. I was standing and the hawkzile was gone.

"Yes." Mikage said rubbing the ear I had yelled in.

"Here." I told him. Handing Mikage a white cloak.

"What's this for?" he asked.

"To cover your military clothing." I answered putting on the cloak I had.

"You know, you're really nice. When you decide to be." Mikage told me. I just nodded and started walking.

"Umm, where's the hawkzile?" Mikage asked.

"I sent it to the church. We can't just ride into the seventh district, not on a hawkzile anyway. If we did people would start to wonder. Plus most people know me there." I answered putting my hood up. Mikage did the same and we walked towards the seventh district church.

"Teito!" Mikage yelled jumping onto his friend. We had seen Teito leaving the church and we also knew it was him, when he dropped something and bended down to pick it up. For some reason seeing that scene was so nostalgic to me. I ended up running both and putting my arms around their necks. I knew my hood had fallen down too, but I didn't care. The only thing that shocked both Teito and I was when Mikage passed out.

I told Teito to bring him inside the church gates and there stood Castor, Labrador and the still shady-looking guy Frau. I ran up to Labrador and gave him a hug. Out of the three of them, Labrador makes me feel happy. Then there's Frau, how he became a bishop always escaped my mind. Castor on the other hand, scares me with his dolls.

"How's Lazette?" I asked Castor. After Mikage had been put in one of the church's hospital beds. I was trying to avoid the question on why I was in a military uniform.

"Che, you're as still as pure as ever brat." Frau told me. His hand felt heavy on my head where it rested. I brushed his hand off and glared at him.

"I hope you didn't make fun of my friend nii-san." I said annoyed. I cracked my knuckles while I smiled. Frau laughed a little and said that he had something he needed to do. I sighed and sat on the floor by the door. Labrador walked out and I knew exactly what he was going to ask.

"No, I don't know how it happened. I'm going to blame myself for this always. I should have tried to keep Mikage safe and now he has part of his soul missing. God! I'm such an idiot!' I told Labrador and Castor. I also knew Frau had snuck back here just to hear what I was going to say.

"Just be glad it isn't you." Castor said. I stood up angrily and walked off. I went to the room I had here, opened the door. I saw it the same as usual, small puppets hung on one wall and a garden I had been growing by the window was still flourishing. I flopped onto my bed with exhaustion and sleep overtook me.

"_Ayanami-kun, meet Mikhail." Miroku said. His hand was on my head. _This memory… it was after Raggs fell.

"_It is-" Ayanami was cut off by Hyuuga-san._

"_What a cute little girl!" Hyuuga-san said. I hid behind Miroku in fear and I saw Hyuuga's happy face look sad._

"_Aya-tan, I think she hates me." Hyuuga-san said sadly. I turned around and saw the emerald-eyed boy walk into the room. I ran over to him and grabbed his arm. Soon Kurena came over and pulled me away from Teito. She wrote on my hand not to do that or else Miroku-sama would be angry with the both of us. Kurena also told me to go play in the garden._

"_Why can't I go with Teito?" I asked. I knew he was a combat sklave. I didn't care though, I was told to protect him by the bishop before he died. Kurena shook her head and lead me to the gardens. Eventually I fell asleep against the tree, not for long because a Kor appeared._

"_Hello Mikhail." It said. I knew it well enough to smile at it._

"_Hello Skeleton." I said happily._

"_You talk to Kors!" Hyuuga's voice came from behind the tree. I jumped and looked at the black haired man._

"_You're not going to kill him are you?" I asked._

"_Of course not! I think that you are one amazing child! Considering where Aya-tan found you!" Hyuuga-san answered._

"_REALLY!" I yelled. I leapt to my feet and hugged the man._

"_You really-" Hyuuga-san was cut off as some grabbed his throat. I looked between Ayanami-sama and Hyuuga-san. Ayanami-sama looked angry._

"_Miroku-sama is looking for you little girl." Ayanami-sama told me. My eyes grew wide and I started shaking my head no._

"_No! I'm going to train with his subordinate! I wanted to go with Teito! NO!" I yelled. Tears were starting to stream down my face._

"_I'll be leaving now!" Hyuuga-san's voice said. My eyes were closed because I was trying to hold back my tears. I felt a hand on my head._

"_You're different than that other child. Maybe that's why he trains you himself." Ayanami-sama's voice sounded like it was strained from trying to be nice. I opened my eyes and looked in his purple ones._

_

* * *

_**I didn't like this ending personally. I could change it or keep going but I didn't want to. I'm am being LAZY this week****!**

**Frau: You're like that at school all the time.**

**That explains the Fan Fictions I write! You idiot!**

**Castor:Those two will never get along. And they are currently fighting, so please review.  
**


	8. author's note

Sorry, my computer got re-imaged and all the files including the chapters I was working on for my stories got erased when I put them back on my computer. Sucks so I'm having to write them again and I can only update during the school year cause that's when I have my own computer and then the other computer I have at home ruins my files when I open them. So! I will somehow figure out how to update over the summer this year.


	9. Killkillkillkillkillkill

**Everyone: ABOUT DAMN TIME!**

**I'M SORRY! I had to much stuff to do...so I never got the chance to update anything!**

**Frau: Stupid brat!**

**Castor: *shuts Frau up***

***Sniff* *sniff* I said I was sorry! TT-TT *cries in emo corner***

**Labrador: Sapphire-gold doesn't own us or any part of 07-ghost. Please enjoy and be sure to review. Thank you.**

* * *

I sat up quickly in shock, some of those memories the head bishop wanted the to be locked away. I shook my head hearing the door open and looked over to see Labrador.

"Are you alright?" he asked worriedly. As usual, he was acting like a worried mother. I nodded smiling at him. I looked at his hand seeing some clothes. I gave him that look, which said 'oh hell no'

"'m not wearing the dresses that Castor has for me." I hissed putting my arms together in an X. Labrador laughed and nodded understanding.

"I know, that's why I brought you clothes you'd be more comfortable in." he told me walking over and setting said clothes on the bed next to me. I jumped when his gloved hand touched my forehead. "Eve… be careful. You, yourself may be pure but you're easily tainted." He added.

"I know." I mumbled gently brushing his hand away. "Lab, will Mikage be okay?" I asked. He frowned almost as if he was unsure.

"Eve go have fun today with Tieto. Mikage will be fine and when he wakes again I'll come find you two." He told me and left after he left a daisy on my nightstand next to my bed. I smiled slightly picking it up to look at it, the flower was bright yellow. That represented happiness anything yellow does. White is the symbol for hope, which is why the center of this flower was white. Setting it back down, then getting out of my Black Hawk uniform and changing into the clothes Labrador left me.

"Mikhail, you done?" Frau's voice came as I heard the door opening. I growled in retort and shut the door again with a wave of my hand. The imprint of my zaiphon there on the door, reading keep the hell out. I finished pulling the shirt over my head. Angrily I opened the door to see Frau holding his nose.

"Why you do thab?" he asked me as equally angrily.

"Cause you started opening the door without knocking!" I yelled at him. Out of the corner of my eye I could see Teito and Castor standing away from us. Probably with an amused look on their faces.

"So! That was uncalled for!" Frau shouted back. One thing was for sure…if he wasn't Zehel as well… he'd probably be dead.

"No! You should know better than to come into a girl's room!" I retorted before turning on my heel and walking towards Teito. Grabbing him by the arm and dragging him with me.

"Ah! Mikhail, I can walk on my own!" Teito said.

"I know, but right now I just want to get away from here so THE PERV doesn't do anything!" I shouted only those two words but spoke loudly to begin with. When I finally let go of him we're in the center of the Barsburg Church.

"Mikhail…how is it-" Teito paused.

"How is it I'm in the military and no one in the church hates me?" I finished the question for him. "Easy…I spent most of my life in a church. Following my real father back and forth from Raggs to the Empire. When the church found out about me being captured as a sklave… the head bishop had a couple other bishops out looking for me. When Miroku sent you away they found me not long after. I spent a couple more years hear until the pope, the bishops and Miroku came to an agreement. You know how that war crazed bastard hates to lose his pets." I replied with a small smile. I looked around seeing nothing had changed despite having changed myself.

"I see…so in other words you spent a lot of time here huh." Tieto smiled. I looked at him in slight shock, Tieto hardly ever smiled except on rare occasions.

"Aww~! You smiled!" I cried happily hugging him like Mikage would have. Hey…gotta make up for something missing right? He gave me one of those 'you are really weird' looks.

"Mikhail~! Teito~!" I knew Teito heard it as well, just as the blonde glomped us. I glared at Mikage.

'Learn to read the atmosphere you moron!' I thought. Then noticed several people putting up the tents.

"Ah! The church's festival!" I shouted out suddenly excited. "I guess we came at the right time!" I added still excited and not calming down.

"Festival?" both boys asked. I nodded.

"Yep, the church holds a festival every year. It attracts a lot of people and is about the only time of the year I really liked being here. Nothing in the first district can compare to it. Well… then there is also the Hawkzile race." I said before getting out of Mikage's grip and headed to towards the tents. I looked at Mikage and Tieto. "Come on you two." I added with a smile and saw them catch up. I let the two talk for a while, not even feeling like a third wheel. It was kind of common for me to just stay silent as they talked.

"Mikhail, hey Mikhail." Teito said catching my attention finally.

"Huh?" I mumbled looking up at him.

"Did you hear what I said?" he asked I reluctantly shook my head. He sighed. "Do you want to go eat dinner cause the bell just rang." He told me. I nodded.

"Yay! It's like we're one big happy family again!" Mikage said hooking his arm in Teito's and mine's arms and dragging us to dinning hall, with Teito's directions of course. Dinner was amazing just like I remembered it… Sadly I left early when one of the sisters told me I had a message. I leaned against the wall holding the black letter before opening it. I can imagine the messenger who delivered this was glad to be rid of it.

'_Mik-chan~! Be sure to return soon, staying in the church isn't going to save you or keep us away. That also isn't your chance to have a vacation says Aya-tan~! As a Black Hawk you're always working, there is no such thing as a day off._

_Hyuuga '_

"I'm taking you have to leave soon." Castor's voice interrupted whatever thoughts I was about to have.

"Yeah, if I'm not back soon they'll think something is up." I replied.

"They can't do anything to you can they?" Castor asked. I looked at him.

"No, I know they've tried but it probably doesn't work for an odd reason." I said. I saw that knowing glint in Castor's eyes. I would have asked what it was but I decided against it. "I should be going." I added quietly heading towards the exit.

"Eve, be careful please." Castor told me as I walked away. I raised a hand in reply, when I got to the gate I saw Frau and Labrador there as if standing guard.

"Going somewhere brat?" Frau asked probably already knowing. Labrador had that normal look in his eyes, which meant he was hiding something from me.

"Yeah, back to my day job. Can you two tell Teito and Mikage I'll see them around." I said going through the gate. Neither of the two ghosts stopping me from leaving. I saw my hawkzile waiting at the other side of the bridge.

'I wonder…what did Hyuuga-san mean by "keep us away"…' I thought. I checked my hawkzile who I named Flash a while ago to make sure he was okay. Getting on and taking off heading for the first district, okay…I realize I left my uniform but by now…Frau had probably thrown in the incinerator. Getting back to the first district took it's time but when I got back home. There was a horrible surprise waiting for me.

"Mik-chan~! You came back~!" Hyuuga-san cried hugging me. "I told Aya-tan if we send that letter you would." He added…meaning…that letter…was just a ruse to get me back to the first district… wait for it… and now.

"YOU BASTARD!" I shouted angrily trying to get out of his grip so I could strangle him. Now I know how Ayanami feels when Hyuuga irritates him.

* * *

***still in emo corner***

**Tieto, Castor, Labrador: Now look what you did.**

**Frau: Tch, not my fault she took forever.**

**Black Hawks: *evil presence***

***draws on the floor using finger***

**Hyuuga-san: Pretty please Review so gold-chan stops feeling so heart broken~!**


	10. Omake:Christmas in the Black Hawks

**Wah! This is like a week late but better late than never right? I usually like having an Omake for a story cause it kind of just helps. So here a summary~! Mikhail is working on a very childish thing. Writing a letter to Santa. Hyuuga gets curious as does the others. All except Ayanami (No surprise there.) She starts explaining with some help from Konatsu. Travel 2 years back to Teito's First Christmas with Mikage and Mikahil XD**

**Either way~! Enjoy~! **

**Konatsu: Oh and since she appears to be quite happy with herself I shall do the Disclaimer. Sapphire-san does not own 07-Ghost or the Characters. Except Mikhail and the idea for this Omake. Don't forget to Review when you get done reading.**

* * *

"Mik-chan~, what are you doing~?" Hyuuga-san asked me leaning over my shoulder now to see what I was doing. My pen stopped moving in my hand and I looked up at him leaning back in my chair a bit.

"Writing a letter." I replied.

"Why~? And to who~?" he asked.

"Er…well…that's to say…what I mean is it's for Christmas…and its. To…um… Santa Claus." I mumbled turning bright red. He looked at me dumbfound almost as if he had no idea what I was talking about.

"Huh?" he asked confused.

"Christmas…" I said slowly. He frowned and looked at Konatsu.

"It's a Church thing Hyuuga-san." Konatsu told him. I frowned now remembering that warfiels usually didn't celebrate Christmas.

"Oh~! Mik-chan~! What do you do for Christmas?" Hyuuga asked looking at me again. I blinked a few times my mind suddenly blank.

"Well…I usually just get a gift for the people close to me and eat a dinner with them." I replied smiling at a memory that came into my mind.

"No tree?" Konatsu asked. I shook my head.

"Never really had a reason for one…." I mumbled before seeing the look pass between Hyuuga-san and Konatsu and then Ayanami-sama. "Now what are you planning Hyuuga-san?" I asked

"Nothing~ Mik-chan.~. Konatsu…come with me~!" Hyuuga said grabbing his beglieter and dragging him out of the room. I tilted my head in confusion but shrugged it off and continued with my work.

'Even this close to Christmas I'm still working…. I wonder if it's to drown out the fact I have no one…' I thought to myself.

**A couple years ago**

"_Mikhail~! Merry Christmas~!" Mikage yelled attempting to hug me. I swung a fist at him._

"_Liar!" I snapped at him as Teito stared at us. "It's in two days!" I added._

"_Yeah, but in two days-_

"_What's Christmas?" Teito asked. Both Mikage and I stared at him._

_"It's a holiday! Where you give gifts to family and friends." Mikage explained like he was talking to a child._

"_That's stupid." Teito replied lamely. Mikage laughed._

"_It's only stupid cause you've probably never celebrated it." Mikage told him. I covered my mouth to stop the grin that was forming as Mikage went on to explain everything about Christmas to the brunet._

"_Guys, come on. We'll be late if you two keep screwing around." I said looking at the time as they both did as well. We quickly ran to class and made it before the bell rang. I took my seat next to Teito. I hardly paid any attention to what Lloyd-sensei was lecturing about. After class I couldn't help but feel lost._

"_Hey Mikage….if we really want to a Christmas thing. We have to get presents for each other. Especially Teito." I told him blankly. Mikage grinned and managed to get me into a hug._

"_Whatever you say~! Shall we go then?" he asked excitedly. I nodded a small smile appearing on my face. Neither of us expected anything from Teito cause of everything he's been through and the fact he had no money to begin with. Truthfully I wouldn't have had any either if I didn't have an allowance from the church._

"_Ah, so…what'd you get me?" Mikage asked me after we got back to the academy from our extremely short shopping trip._

"_You'll just have to wait. Let's go get Teito…" I retorted. Truthfully I didn't want to show the blond what I had gotten him. Since I was never good at finding gifts for people._

"_I see how you two are. You leave me here alone and go on a date." Teito mocked as when we found him on the roof._

"_Yeah and I think you're getting a little to high and mighty." I mocked back as I sat down on one side next to him and Mikage the other. "Here." We both said at the same time handing Teito his gifts. He took them before handing us a locket each._

"_Mine is probably stupid compared to yours but…I couldn't think of anything else that might work." He said as we opened the lockets. Inside was a picture of the three of us. Mikage and I laughed as the blonde managed to hug Teito and I at the same time._

**Present**

"Mik-chan!" I heard Hyuuga said shaking me awake, my head falling off my hand. I shook my head realizing now I had either zoned out or fallen asleep.

"What is it Hyuuga-san?" I asked blinking at him dumbly.

"Look over there~" he said pointing to a spot in the room. I stared at this tree, which was definitely taller than Frau and Haruse together. So that may be an Exaggeration but it was really tall.

"What do you think?" Haruse asked me. I noticed Kuroyuri was busy staring at the topper on the tree. I nodded.

"Very…nice…" I said smiling. You could see this tree probably belonged more for Halloween. It was green like any other tree not dead…it was the fact mostly everything on it could be ranked as decorations for Halloween. The tree topper was in fact a statue of possibly Verloren. Mentally I was laughing my ass off at this tree.

"Mik-chan~! Present time~!" Hyuuga said. Sometimes, you have to wonder how he managed to stayed so upbeat and if it ever got tiring. I just nodded still staring at the "Warsfiel" tree. I jumped when a wrapped box was shoved into my hands. I looked at it seeing the pink-ish tone the wrapping paper had. Though the tag said from Black Hawks, as in everyone. I unwrapped the gift and opened the box finding a black muffler[Scarf] inside. I took it out finding it was really long.

"So cool." I breathed though it kind of reminded me of Calan-sama's old muffler.

"So you like it?" Kuroyuri asked me.

"Ah…yeah. Thank you." I replied smiling. I couldn't help but feel like everyone was watching my reaction to the gift. "Is it really a war?" I asked Hyuuga suspicious.

"No, of course not~. Why would we do that~?" Hyuuga said.

"I dunno… I'm just paranoid sometimes." I shrugged. Though I had to admit, I really wish they had told me their plan. I would have felt much better and not like it was a surprise. Still, I had to admit Christmas was fun but it'll never be as fun as it used to be.

**2 Years Ago**

"_Hey Mikhail. Wait up…I noticed you never gave me my gift from you." Mikage said. I shrugged.._

"_Well, the same goes for you." I said. He smiled and put a box in my hand._

"_Here." He said. I looked at it before reluctantly handing him his gift. I waited until he opened his gift. Sadly, it was a small picture frame._

"_Man, compared to yours, mine is stupid." I heard him say. I highly doubted that as I opened the box. In it was a crystal pendant attached to a chain._

"_Wrong, mine is stupid." I retorted._

"_No, you can't use yours. I can use mine cause I already have a picture to put in it." He said._

"_The one of your sister?" I asked changing the subject._

"_Yeah but don't change the subject." He said. I just shrugged._

"_Well, whatever… thanks Mikage." I smiled lightly._

"_Hey! What the hell kind of gift is this?" Teito yelled angrily. Mikage only laughed._

"_What'd you get him?" I asked raising an eyebrow._

"_What else could I get him? Underwear." Mikage laughed. I couldn't help but start laughing as well. Teito on the other hand looked furious about the gift Mikage had given him. I was kind of glad mine was something that wasn't embarrassing or enough to get someone pissed at me. It was just _

**Present**

I reached into a pocket and took out the very necklace Mikage had given me. I smiled still thinking of that day.

"Nostalgia?" Konatsu asked. I nodded.

"It was a very interesting day. Just as this day has been." I replied. He smiled lightly.

"I can tell." He said. "Though, I'm guessing you've never seen a tree like that or anything else huh."

"Not really, though…I'm surprised Ayanami-sama let that happen." I said glancing over at the man doing his work.

"He didn't have much of a choice…Hyuuga-san does what he will and occasionally when Kuroyuri-san agrees with it. He's out voted." Konatsu said. I bit back my laugh and couldn't help but wonder what Teito was doing right now. Knowing the church, probably their Christmas festival.

'Damn him, he needs to send me a damn letter so I know what he's up to.' I thought.

* * *

**Well? Tell me what you think~ CLICK THE REVIEW BUTTON! I'M DESPERATE FOR SOME FEED BACK!**

**(Fyuulong)Mikage: Buru-pya~!**

**See he agrees. HEY! Don't chew on my manga!**


	11. All on our lonesome

**HELLO FELLOW FANS OF 07-GHOST!**

**It's been a while since I've posted anything. So, here's a new chapter. It's probably horrible though since I was having a really hard time trying to think of how to keep the story running next to the manga. **

**Frau: I thought it was just cause you were lazy.**

**Did I mention I've learned how to kill a ghost recently?**

**Castor: Here we go again...**

**Labrador: Gold doesn't own 07-Ghost**

**Teito: I think if she did... Frau would have been dead a long time ago.**

**No, I like him for the comic relief.**

**Frau: I'm comic relief?**

**Mikhail: Enjoy the chapter ^^**

**Frau: Where did you come from?**

* * *

When I got to the office the next day there was a letter for me, it was from Mikage. I opened it reading it over and over again. I frowned… none of it made any sense to me. I re-read it yet again.

'_Look after yourself Mikhail and Teito when you see him._' The last line in Mikage's letter said that. I couldn't help but not feel like something bad was going to happen or was happening.

"_**Something wrong**_?" I heard the usual kor ask me.

"No, just tired." I replied before walking out to get everything I had to do done. When I finished with that I headed to the vending machines running into the rest of the Black Hawks on the way there.

"So you're back." Ayanami said stopping as well. For an odd reason I felt like I wasn't Kuroyuri's beglieter but everyone else's as well. Would that be normal? Or just my imagination? I nodded in reply with a small smile. I was still trying to get on that cold man's good side. Though… it might take me a while to do so.

"Yay~! Mik-chan is back~! And just in time for the next meeting." Hyuuga-san said practically appearing out of thin air and put an arm around me shoulder.

'Oh really…wait…why am I being dragged to a meeting. Aren't higher ups only allowed in?' I thought, just as I felt myself being dragged with the rest of them. I flailed lightly trying to get away and even so much as asking Hyuuga-san to let me go but he wouldn't. Eventually I was in the meeting room standing with the rest of the Black Hawks behind Ayanami.

'Why-' I started to think when a voice cut through my thoughts. It was addressed to Ayanami but it was about me the question was but when Ayanami didn't answer. I heard the question addressed to me.

"Beglieter, answer this for me. Do you think what your superior is doing is right?" it was one of the three admirals that always speak badly about Ayanami. I blinked dumbly for a few seconds to piss him off.

"Sir, anything superiors do is their choice. Even if that means they take an impossible job. Though, in Ayanami-sama's case… he can do what you speak of with that many ships. Not that he wants to show you up sir." I replied. That sure turned him as red as a tomato. I glanced at Miroku to see him hiding a smirk. As were the rest of the superior officers. Was it that funny that I pissed the tomato faced man off more than he was already apparently I ignored the rest keeping a bored expression off my face until the meeting was finished. I had heard the main reason of what was going on. "Invasion of Antwort", I mentally cringed at that.

"Katsuragi are you sure you can keep Mikhail on task while we're gone?" I heard Hyuuga ask like a patronizing mother. I ignored it and remained behind the rest of the group.

"Beglieter wait a moment!" I heard the same voice from earlier yell at me. I turned to him as the rest stopped. I could imagine Ayanami's face looking very displeased at the moment.

"Sir?" I asked reluctance in my voice. He turned a darker shade of red, clearly pissed about something. I couldn't remember what it was though.

"What gives you the right to insult an superior?" he asked. The tallest of the three remained still as the other short man nodded. Oh….is that what I did?

"Sir?" I asked clearly confused and that just pissed him off even more. I would have feigned innocence if he had not said this next.

"I guess it is true then. Girls are only kept around in the military for reasons that I really don't want to explain." He said. I nearly launched myself at him just for that sadly…Kal, Miroku's beglieter grabbed me (WHY DO PEOPLE KEEP APPEARING OUT OF NOWHERE LIKE THIS?) as Miroku himself walked up.

"Please, try not to insult her. I trained her to answer questions she knows she can answer." He said. I twitched at his haughty tone. "Now do get lost before I tell my beglieter to let he go and then you will find out what an ex-combat sklave child shall do." He added.

'Wow, he just did that. A silent threat….' I thought surprised as the three admirals walked away. I noticed Hyuuga-san wasn't around but thought nothing of it when I looked around. Kal still having his hold on me despite the three admirals being gone; therefore, he must have sensed my intent to want to kill Miroku for his earlier comment.

"Ayanami-kun. May I have a word with you?" he asked. Kal released me as Ayanami nodded and the two walked away.

"Stop that." He told me as he walked away following after Miroku.

'Never.' I thought as I followed the others back to the office. I sat down at the desk putting my head down on my arms.

"You shouldn't go to sleep." I heard Konatsu say to me.

"I know and I'm not. This is how I cool down after basically being called a prostitute." I said not using the other word that was in my vocabulary of what to call females who sleep with men. Thank Frau for letting me find out that such words exist.

"You're not though." He said.

"Yes, I know." I replied. Clearly he wasn't understanding something.

"Konatsu-kun, the admiral was calling her a sex sklave. Even they know she used to be a sklave." Katsuragi said.

'Bastard.' I thought.

"She's not and she was a combat sklave." Konatsu said.

'My hero~!' I thought.

"To them there is no difference."

'Go die in a ditch Katsuragi-san!' I thought.

"Enough." I heard Ayanami say as he walked into the room. "And quit moping Mikhail." He added sitting down at his desk.

'I'll show you moping!' I thought as I sat up.

"Konatsu-kun~! Mik-chan~! You two should go do me a favor and get my paperwork from my room." Hyuuga-san said. Insert vein pop here for the two young begleiters.

'Im going to seriously injure that lazy bastard.' I thought standing up and walked around the desk. Konatsu grabbed my arm quickly dragging me away from the clueless black-haired, sunglasses wearing freak of a man who was now bugging Ayanami. Completely ignoring the killing aura behind him.

"ON PURPOSE!" I shouted angrily when we were halfway down the hall. "Why do we have to be the ones to grab his shit?" I asked Konatsu angrily. It was obvious I had snapped.

"That's just how Hyuuga-san is." Konatsu said.

'You're used to it….aren't you.' I thought seeing that he wasn't reacting to what Hyuuga-san told us to do.

"…I guess." I mumbled before pausing. Konatsu did the same and we looked at each other. We both sensed it someone was watching us.

"So, should we stop at the vending machine as well?" I asked nonchalantly. He nodded and we headed in that direction. The person that was watching us was also following us now. I walked up to the first vending machine and put in money. Just as I was about to push a button I heard the clash of metal. I looked to my side to see Konatsu's blade blocking a would be assassin's blade. The owner was in a military uniform (probably stolen) and glaring at me.

"Who are you?" Konatsu asked. I glanced at him seeing his face set in a hard look. It wasn't mean, overprotective or anything like that. It reminded me of Frau's that one time, when we first met.

"Someone who wants your leader dead!" the man snapped. Both Konatsu and I stiffed a bit. I wanted to ask if the man was an idiot but Konatsu spoke first.

"Well you won't." he said as guards ran up and arrested the man dragging him away. I was still confused as Konatsu grabbed my arm and dragged me along as he stomped back to the black hawk office.

"Hyuuga-san!" he said angrily walking up to the older man. I stood behind him as the others gathered as well. "Why the hell did you use us as bait?" he asked angrily.

"I was just making use of Mik-chan's hair and eye color." Hyuuga replied with a smile. It finally clicked in my head and I snapped again.

'So close….' I thought as Haruse grabbed my collar holding me up off the ground and away from Hyuuga-san. Stopping the would be lunge.

"By the way you lazy bastard! My hair is supposed to be black!" I yelled at Hyuuga.

"Eh?" everyone said just as Ayanami walked into the room from his office. A short pause looking at the scene before him before we all started talking at once. He had that annoyed look and held up his hand. We all stopped talking.

"Hyuuga…" he growled looking at the man.

"Ah. a rebel got into the fort and attacked Mik-chan and Konatsu-kun, Aya-tan." Hyuuga said. Ayanami looked at Konatsu and I for verification and we both nodded.

"I see…" Ayanami said before he had Hyuuga on the ground begging his life. I bit back a smile. After that incident… the day just carried on in bored manner. Nothing of interest happened until the next day. When it was just Katsuragi-san and I all by our lonesomes.

"Mikhail, can you take these papers to the admiral's office?" He asked holding out a stack of papers to take. I took the stack of paper very reluctantly since this was now the tenth place I had to deliver papers to.

'He's a demon….' I thought irritably as I headed down the hall. When I started to think about how long I've been here I get mixed up thinking it's been a month even after I look at the calendar. It's strange how much has happened just without me even knowing. I watched the ground as it moved below me. 'I wonder how Teito is…' I thought knowing what happened to him and Mikage from a letter that I gotten to read earlier. Hyuuga-san had been hiding it under a giant stack of papers. I even had a note telling me to try and kill him.

"That reminds me… I don't remember seeing Kuroyuri-sama or Haruse-san anywhere." I mumbled. Right now, I even missed Konatsu with how serious he is along with how in his own way he's nice.

* * *

**KILL ME! THAT WAS HORRIBLE!**

**Castor: I thought it was kind of cute. It-**

**It's on par with a filler!**

**Labrador: Why not just have an omake for some form then?**

**Ya know...I might do that.**

**Teito: Have an idea then?  
**

**Nope~!**

**Frau: You're an idiot.**

**Do we have to go through this again?**

**Frau:...maybe...**

**Castor: Perhaps those two should be separated.**

**Labrador: Review please.**


	12. Vacation! (That goes horribly wrong)

**Again! I take forever.**

**Mikage: Pya~!**

**I know!**

**Hyuuga: But don't you have an excuse?**

**Yes! and My excuse is that...well... I don't really have my own computer and! AND, I have college so...yeah... but I promise! No matter how long it takes I will update all of my stories!**

**Frau: Even the few that you think need to be redone?**

**YES! Onto the story!**

**Mikhail: Gold only owns me. Never will she own 07-Ghost.**

***Sniff* Must you crush my dreams! *Goes and cries in the corner***

* * *

(Ayanami's POV)

"Ne, ne, ne...Mik-chan~" Hyuuga sang in the white-haired girl's ear. Mikhail visibly broke her pencil that had been doing her work.

"Yes...?" she asked. Her tone held that tone that wasnt menacing yet it held something that only certain people can catch. By now it was easy to see her normal hair color. A color that was as black as a death god's cloak.

"Mik-chan, you should tell us a great spot to go on a vacation?" Hyuuga continued. Typical Hyuuga, that lazy ass.

"Why would I know any place like that?" Mikhail asked. It was a lie that came next.

"well, we could always go there." Konatsu suggested.

"Yeah, let's go there." Mikhail mumbled as she elbowed Hyuuga away from her. Since Haruse's soul was taken away she's been doing a lot of Kuroyuri's paperwork.

"It'll be good for all of us." I said. Everyone looked at me in shock. I merely hid a smirk and stood. "It is true, we all need a break and the newbie deserves one." I added.

"EH?!" was the last word I heard as they followed me out of the office. It was very amusing to see Mikhail's face when we arrived to our destination. It was much like Konatsu's the first time he was here. It was a small village next to the beach and a popular place for rich people. What was even more hilarious was Konatsu and Mikhail's look when Hyuuga showed Mikhail her swimsuit.

"Go find some other chick to dress up!" Mikhail said angrily walking away.

"Aww, too bad for her." Hyuuga said.

(Third Person POV)

Mikhail walked down the market street looking around.

"Pretty cool. Huh." a boy said coming up behind her and moving to the side to dodge the swing she took at him. "Sorry. Sorry." he laughed.

"sure, whatever." Mikhail said rolling her eyes.

"need a guide?" he asked. "name's Hiro." he added.

"why do you say that?" Mikhail asked.

"Cause this is a small village. you're obviously new here." Hiro answered.

"obviously." Mikhail said suddenly a little uncomfortable with her surroundings.

"come on. I'll show you around." Hiro sad putting an arm around Mikhail knowing full well that konatsu just 'happened' to be standing there seething a little jealous and pretty angry mostly jealousy though as Hiro led Mikhail away. konatsu turned on his heal and ran to tell Hyuuga about Hiro and the fact he had Mikhail. which was bad all round cause Hiro...was not only the village leader's son but a supposed prodigy when it came to dark magic. in a normal situation Konatsu would have grabbed Mikhail and be done with the whatever it was but Hiro being an important person's son that person who let the black hawks come to their town for vacation. It would be bad if he hurt Hiro.

(Back to Mikhail!)

"Wow!" I said my eyes surely lighting up at the sight before me. It was a small cave at the edge of the sea and it wasn't your normal cave either it was lit up by crystals that did seem a little different but they were still amazing.

"See, I told you this cave was amazing. Come on...I wish to show you something else." Hiro said. Then it felt like someone had knocked me down when that sixth sense you sometimes developed in the academy kicked in. I took a step back on pure instinct.

"I just remembered I have cooking duty tonight so I-" I was cut off by him grabbing my arm.

"Come on...There's something even cooler up ahead." he said dragging me further into the cave. I winced surprised by the strength he had. He dragged me up to a large black crystal. I shivered getting a bad feeling.

"I love light ya know...but this...this one died a long time ago. I've just been looking for the similar soul to replace it." Hiro said. I ripped my arm out of his grip and backed away. Sure... I have to be the one to be cornered by a warsfiel turned war psychopath!

I raised up my hands in a guard position looking for a way out. I stepped into water and if I had to guess. This cave was about to go underwater with the tide. I knew nothing about the tide!

"Stay away." I said as I kept backing up. Kors I can handle but a war was a totally different thing. Hiro slowly turned into the black mass of goo and rushed towards me. I moved my hands back crossing them to make a shield with my zaiphon. The war stopped just before it hit it. I swear I heard gurgling like it was laughing at me. I couldn't move or else the barrier would break. I felt something break through and latch onto my leg. I ended up letting out a short scream as I was lifted off the ground. By now there was more water in the cave. I moved my hand again and this time used an attack to get him off. It whimpered in pain and I felt my body meet cave floor. I stood up making a dash for the exit only to get caught again.

"Let go!" I shouted trying to get free. The only answer I got was a dark chuckle that could send chills down someone's spin. I tried to let loose a zaiphon only to have my hand grabbed and pinned it down. "Damn it…" I hissed shivering. Most people would have fainted by now cause of the darkness. I opened my mouth to shout for help just as the war wrapped around my mouth. I could try something else but again I don't have a bascule and it would just hurt me more than the war. I did black out from the loss of oxygen. I don't remember what happened after that only that the cold, dark and lonely feeling left.

* * *

***still in corner crying***

**Konatsu: Please come out.**

**No!**

**Kuroyuri: Review**

**Hyuuga: Oh I know!**

**Ayanami: What?**

**Hyuuga: Gold-chan~! What about Halloween?**

***Sniffs and looks up at him* Halloween?**

**Hyuuga: Yeah, how about a little halloween memory.**

***Eyes sparkle* I have just the idea! But not for this story!**

***Everyone backs away***

**Frau: *whispers* Run, she's a yaoi fangirl as well.**

**I heard that!**

***Everyone scatters***

**Fine, I'll just do strange unheard of pairing! People! Tell me if a Ayanami x Frau sounds weird. It is Halloween after all~! XDD**


	13. New Mission

**So sorry! No computer and you don't want to know what I used to write this.**

**Mikhail: Her phone. Sure, go ahead ruin it! Mikhail: I shall You Jerk. Ayanami: Sapphire does not own 07-Ghost. **

**Also, a short recap if you're reading the update. Mikhail and the Black Hawks went on a vacation where Mikhail, being the evil magnet she is (Mik: Hey!), ended up nearly drowning cause of a **

* * *

I woke up in a bed that wasn't even mine. The room was dark and it seemed cold.

'Huh, almost like Ayanami sama...' I thought and froze as I sat up. 'Gods, did I just think that?!'

"I see you are awake." Ayanami said. I slowly nodded as I shielded my eyes from the light that was turned on.

"What's the last thing you remember?" he asked standing next to the bed looking down at me. Since when did his eyes carry a soft look in them?

"Drowning." I answered. He nodded and stood there a bit longer before other people rushed in.

"Mik Chan!" Hyuuga cried and tried to hug me but Konatsu stopped him for my sake. I mouthed thank you.

"Where are we?" I asked curiously.

"Back at the fort and you've been out for a couple days. That war really got you good." Katsuragi-san said.

"Oh yeah... I forgot about that thing..." I added quietly. "Um can you all leave now?" I asked. They nodded and left. I was glad I was still in my clothes and that a new uniform was at the edge of the bed for me. I put it on before noticing something was off. I quickly opened the door to see everyone was still standing there.

"What happened to me?" I asked.

"You nearly drowned and Aya-tan saved you." Hyuuga-san told me. Great...now I owe my life to him.

* * *

_**Now, back to the real story~**_

* * *

"Katsuragi-san. I've got a question." I said carrying a tray of soup following him to the room where Kuroyuri and Haruse were in.

"Yes, what is it?" he asked not looking back at me.

"What happened to Haruse-san?" I asked.

"You'll learn in time. For now just focus on doing the paperwork Kuroyuri needs to do." He responded. I kind of raised an eyebrow at that.

"Alright." I said looking away for a second hearing whispering and when I looked back Katsuragi had stopped so I pretty took a step to his left to avoid running into him. Thank god or else I'd be the one with soup all over me. Katsuragi just merely glanced at me before opening the door to a room. He walked inside motioning for me to follow him in which I did.

"Kuroyuri-san you're soup is here." I heard him say. I noticed a wheelchair turned away from the door and Kuroyuri sitting on the floor next to it. He didn't say much and just merely nodded at Katsuragi's words. I set the tray down on a table beside the chair. I looked over at Kuroyuri before looking at Haruse. I noticed it right away the thing that most would just assume as mental breakdown.

"It's okay Kuroyuri-sama. We'll get Haruse-san back one way or another." I said hoping to cheer the pinkette up. Kuroyuri just merely nodded again. I felt horrible because- well those two were two peas in a pod and no one deserves to be separated like that. Katsuragi grabbed my arm and we left silently closing the door as we did.

"It was something you probably know well about that did that to Haruse. You are to say nothing more, understand?" Katsuragi said to me.

"I understand sir." I answered starting to get a bad feeling about Katsuragi something about him just seemed off. I held in a sigh, and the only thing I knew well enough was a seven ghost- er- more like three but still. Library or Archive room here I come after shift is over for the day. Katsuragi had me running around like a chicken without a head for the rest of the day. Run this to this superior's office and run to the infirmary to get this for Hyuuga's wounds that Ayanami just gave him. If life was hard before this, I'm in hell now. I ducked around a corner to escape some dog that a superior had just sent after me after I snapped at him for something that pissed me off. I sighed tired as ever. I headed back to the office having finished my latest task.

"What happened to you?" Konatsu asked seeing my uniform was messed up. I looked down at myself before sighing and sat down in a chair.

"What kind of person is allowed to keep a dog in their office?" I asked looking up at him.

"Someone with a special situation why?" he asked curiously. I opened my mouth to answer but Ayanami walked out of his main office looking around before his eyes rested on me. I swallowed knowing I was in trouble.

"In my office, now beiglieter." Ayanami said coldly. I stood up following him back into his office leaving Konatsu standing there worried. "Do you know how that looks on me when I get a call about one of my subordinates insulting a superior?" he asked as he shut the door behind me.

"Bad and can I least say something in my defense?" I asked standing in the center of the room. He didn't say anything as he walked over to his desk but he didn't sit down.

"Very well." he stated. I took a breath.

"Those two Antwort sklaves need something to do! They drew on the paperwork and the man was going to pretty much shoot the messenger." I told him. Ayanami raised an eyebrow giving me a look that I couldn't quite grasp. "Very well and I have plenty of people to do paper work. There's another reason why you're in here." he said sitting down. I felt a part of me die in fear and anxiety.

"What is it sir?" I asked.

"You are going with them on a mission. You'll be their translator." Ayanami told me.

* * *

**YAY ! Updating finally. Review please!**


End file.
